memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/file:TOSRomBOP.jpg
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete the attached image. *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale It looks like 8of5 did set up a deletion discussion page on Aug 20th but I am guessing the namespace change messed it up. So here it is. There is a nearly identical image here. --Jdvelasc 05:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Votes *''Delete'' --Jdvelasc 05:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC) *''Delete'' --8of5 05:09, 28 August 2007 (UTC) *''Delete'' --Dr. John Smith 09:20, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Discussion Wouldn't it be nice if the image could be replaced by a cap from the remastered episode, rather than a fuzzy image? --Bok 21:23, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Maybe, I don't believe this particular angle was actually shown in the aired version of the remastered episode though. Perhaps it will turn up on the full version when it comes out on DVD and someone crazy enough to have invested in HD-DVD before TBTB decide which format will wither away and die will provide a screencap... --8of5 02:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but does it really need to be the same angle. There were some great comparison shots on a site (can't remember which), which showed a cap from the old show next to a cap from the remastered show taken at the same time in the program. --Bok 08:42, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::TrekMovie.com probably. There are four angles seen of this ship, this one which has not been seen in remastered and best shows the distinctive underside of the ship. A shot from the front which is quite distant. A shot from the back and slightly below which you can see a bit of the underside of the ship on and the new remastered shot of the top which we already have on the site. This shot shows the most of the ship. --8of5 09:06, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes that was it, thanks. With regards to the image, if this is a duplicate then we would still have an image showing the best view of the underbelly. This image could just be replaced with one of the images of the remastered bird-of-prey. --Bok 09:11, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::We do have a shot here, identical to this one but abit bigger. But there is not a remastered version of this shot available. The only other shot is this remastered version of the other original angle. I think the shot we have better shows of the ship, remastered or not. --8of5 09:15, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Looks good. After all we don't need another version of this shot, just a view of the remastered bird-of-prey would be good, either that one or the one I saw on Startrek.com which showed a top-side view. --Bok 09:17, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Perhapes you should try looking at the ship's page, we do already have that top side shot... --8of5 09:38, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted per vote. --Dr. John Smith 10:53, 2 September 2007 (UTC)